1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to vent cover devices and more particularly pertains to a new vent cover device for covering and sealing a crawl space vent during cold weather to insulate the crawl space.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a panel having a first surface, a second surface and a perimeter edge extending around the panel. An aperture extends through the panel and a line is slidably inserted through the aperture. A hook is coupled to a first end of the line for coupling to a louvered vent coupled to a vent opening. A second end of the line extends from the second surface of the panel. Pulling the second end of the line urges the hook towards the first surface of the panel such that the panel is drawn to abut a wall surface surrounding the vent opening. A retention member is coupled to the line between the second end of the line and the second surface of the panel and is positionable against the second surface of the panel to hold the panel against the wall surface.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.